Deer In The Headlights
by WhoAmI28
Summary: A songfic based on Owl City's "Deer In The Headlights." Gilbert gets thrown out of the supermarket just because he stole a vegetable. Say wuut? Good thing a pretty little thing walks by and steals his attention... along with his heart.


It wasn't my fault.

It totally wasn't. It was that un-awesome security guard's fault for being so dumb not to understand that a normal teenager like me gets bored inside a grocery store. Besides, I wasn't really going to steal that cabbage. Come on, people! Let's get logical here; what would I do with a cabbage? Start World War III? Yeah, right.

Anyway, I got thrown out of the store and am currently making a fort out of the shopping carts. I'll leave them scattered once I'm done, serves them right for messing with the awesome me.

"Kesesesese" I snicker as I make a part of my fort's wall. I laugh louder when I see West glaring daggers at me from inside of the store. I could tell he very much wanted to storm up to me like the big goody-two-shoes he is but Mom is making him carry all the candy that she is very much obsessed with and is busy trying not to drop them. I swear, my Mom's gonna go overweight with all those candy. She says it's how she deals with depression with my Dad gone and all but in my opinion, all she's gonna get from that is diabetes. I don't get her; she shouldn't blame herself for Dad's mistake. She wasn't the one who cheated on him for a fortune-telling woman. My Dad has bad taste in women same as West has with his clothes.

Speaking of West, he's trying to say something but I can't hear him through the 2-inch thick glass door of the grocery store so I just stick out my tongue at him and laugh. I know what you're thinking; pretty mature Gilbert Bieldschmidt, you are a 17-year old man and you still stick your tongue out to your brother?

My response? It's awesome if I do it so shut the hell up.

I kick a stone with my black Converse, losing all interest on the cart fort. Mom says I'm on the border of being normal and being ADHD, I don't really care as long as I can have fun. I think normal people are boring just like Luddy, who acts as if he constantly has a stick up his ass.

I am quickly bothered because I am running out of things to do. Boredom will be the death of me one day, I'm sure of it. If I become real desperate I might rip off all my clothes and run naked on the streets just like Francis. I might try to steal a car in this goddamn parking lot and return it a few hours later just to piss the owner off.

I was deliberating all of this when a flash of movement caught my eye. A lean girl wearing a panda sweatshirt and skinny jeans was exiting the store. Her shoulder-length blond fell in waves with a stubborn curl poking out, bobbing up and down as she walked. I couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked, like an angel and her soft violet eyes added to the façade that she was keeping.

I watched as she almost tripped over her own orange-clad feet and laugh. The sound reverberated through the cool autumn air making me feel oddly warm and fuzzy inside. I think I'm going crazy but I had the strong urge to approach the girl. My feet quickly carried me to where the she was currently standing, rummaging her sling bag for something.

"Hello," I started to say, staring deep into her purple orbs.

I was surprised when a stream of pepper pelted my eyes, making them burn. Instinctively, my hands flew to cover them and I yelped, leaping back from the pepper spray wielding girl.

"What the hell was that for?!" I couldn't help but yell at her when the sting lessened."I was just saying hello! Mein Gott, can't an albino say hello in this place?"

She tilted her head to the side, a puzzled look fleeting on her face. Slowly, she put the pepper spray inside her sling bag. "I'm sorry," her voice soft, sweet, and surprisingly low for a girl "People usually want other things from me. I just thought you were one of them." She shrugged.

"Is it because I'm German? Or is it because I'm an Albino? Or is it because I'm a German albino?"

"Because you're German? Mon dieu, no! And I think albinos should be treated the same way as everybody else. It's just that people always mistake me for a vulnerable girl."

"So you're not a vulnerable girl?" I ask, genuinely curious since she really looked like one.

"Nope. Hockey made sure of that. You should see me in one of my games, I can hit hard and straight on," she imitated swinging a hockey stick and then winked at me.

Nice. An angelic looking bad-ass.

"I'm Gilbert Bieldschmidt," I say, holding out my hand.

"Matthew," she shakes it "Matthew Williams"

My eyes widen as she announces her name, wait no, HIS name. Turns out that this girl isn't a 'she' after all but more of a 'he'. Now that he mentioned it, I start to notice his well toned biceps under the sweater and his strong jaw that only a man can posses. His voice was also lower in pitch than a girl's and his long legs were, in fact, only possibly shaped by years and years of sports.

"Is something wrong?" he says, twirling a strand of hair with his index finger.

"Hmmnn?"

"You were staring. It makes me feel embarrassed." A light pink blush dusted his cheeks. The sight made me slightly aroused and I couldn't help but adore Matthew and his cuteness.

"Oh, its nothing. Mind if I walk you home?"

He looked startled as if he didn't expect that question but nevertheless he nodded.

I grinned at him. "Awesome, Kesesesesese"

**AH: Sorry for any grammatical errors but this was made two years ago and I just reposted it from my DA account. Please fave and review this silly little thing… ^^**


End file.
